


Surreptitious - Draco Malfoy Imagines

by ramenkinggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Multiple kinks, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenkinggg/pseuds/ramenkinggg
Summary: Various explicit Draco Malfoy imagines
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	1. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes a break from his studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, daddy kink, mild name-calling, hitting, begging, hair pulling, unprotected sex
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Draco had been sitting at his bedroom desk, nose buried in a book, quill in hand, studying for the past two hours. You weren’t really sure what he was reading. You didn't care. You just wanted him to pay a little attention to you.

"Draco, baby," You whined from his bed, sitting up from your lying position. Draco froze, going still. You waited for a reply, but when you noticed his legs begin to bounce again, you realized you weren't going to get one.

You huffed, getting out of bed and walking up behind him. Sure enough, he was immersed in his stupid book. You almost felt bad for bothering him, but to be honest, he was working so hard. He was due for a well-deserved break.

You rolled your eyes when his hand quickly scrawled out some notes, pacing to the door, and opening it. The hall lights lit up Draco's face. He only had a few lamps on in his room to begin with. He squinted uneasily, so you stepped out and shut the door behind you.

"It’s the middle of the summer," You mumbled when you stepped into the kitchen, staring out of the large windows near the dining room. "I can’t believe Draco hasn't paid attention to me for two days."

"He even doesn't come to bed when I call." You sat down at the table, the chair chilling your bare legs. “We have the entire manor to ourselves for just a couple more days and he’s buried in some dumb book…”

You heard the scraping of chair legs against the wooden floor. Figuring it was one of the only times you’ll catch Draco not hunched over scrawling notes on parchment, you quickly got up and quietly padded to his room. You took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Draco was leaning back in his chair, arms resting over his head, his quill on the floor. His eyes were closed but he was breathing quite heavily. His face was red like he was blushing.

"Close the door," He whispered. You furrowed your brows, shutting the door quietly. He exhaled. "Come here."

You made your way to the side of his chair, nervously fidgeting. He spun around to face you. He lowered his arms to his side, keeping his eyes closed.

"Draco?" You said quietly. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his button-up and those tiny little shorts.

"Take those off," He hinted to you. You breathed in as you pushed them down your hips and butt, slipping them off and kicking them near the bed. Draco smirked, seeing your dusty pink thong. He patted his thigh. "Sit."

You did as you were told.

Draco lifted his arms, allowing enough room for you to fully put your legs on either side of him. He held you in place, gripping the soft part of your hips, just above your ass. His thumbs pushed into the crease of your bent leg, where the tops of your thighs began. He marveled at your plush features, grinning at you.

"I'm sorry I'm always working, baby." He whispered. You smiled a little, resting your forehead on his shoulder. He was so warm, so you snuggled into him more, your hips pushing dangerously close to his. "Can I make it up to you? Just you and me?"

You nodded, giving him a small "uh-huh" to reassure him. He let his right hand trail up and rub your back.

"That's my good girl." His hands were already groping more parts of you, he couldn't get enough of your ass in that pretty pink underwear. You sighed deeply into the crook of his neck, beginning to peck tiny kisses there. His thumbs looped around your underwear with the intention of pushing them down, but your pecks turned to opened mouth kisses, and soon you were sucking barely visible red marks on the sensitive areas of his neck and collar bone.

"Babygirl," He groaned, shivering as your tongue trailed over the faint marks. "God, I can't believe I ever put my work over this."

"Does it feel good, baby?" You whispered into his ear, your hands on the tops of his thighs. He let out a raspy moan, lips quivering at your dirty talk. You knew how much he loved it. "Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want my mouth somewhere else?" He moaned again, your index finger tracing the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck, princess." His eyes slipped shut again and he leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. You took your spare hand and touched the side of his neck with your palm. Your thumb brushed over his adam's apple and you slowly pressed your lips to it, giving it a few more kisses before pulling away. Draco was practically shaking underneath you.  
"Are you nervous, baby?" You asked, noticing his fingertips lightly ease off of your ass. "Should I stop?"

He swallowed. "I swear to God, if you stop, I'll be forced to go on without you."

You smirked at Draco's words. He often lost his train of thought during situations like these. Your finger hadn't ceased tracing the tent in his slacks, but you decided to slow it down just a little.

You kissed his lips for the first time that night. He was anxious, speeding up the kiss, eager for his own pleasure. You pulled away, trailing kisses down his jawline to his ear. You bit it lightly, moving down to kiss his neck.

"I love you so much, Draco," You said sweetly to him. "I love your beautiful smile. Your sense of compassion," Your hands pushed onto his hips and you felt his fingers dig into your ass. "I definitely love how smart you are. Everything about you... I crave it. But most of all, I adore your reactions to me. Like when I do this," You pressed your palm roughly onto his dick. He squirmed, whimpering. "And you show me how much you like it. When you part those beautiful lips and moan for me. I love it, Draco. I can't get enough of it." You almost never talked to him like this and it made him see stars to hear you act so dominant. He bit his lip.

Your palm hadn't moved off of his crotch and you slowly pressed your fingers in gently, then all at once. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, his eyebrows knitting together. Another quiet moan passed his lips.

"That's it, baby, show me how much you want it." Draco kept hold of his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. He finally began to move again, his hand raising off your body and coming down swiftly, leaving a pleasant smack on your ass. You jolted forward slightly from the force of the hit, a groan gracing Draco's ears.

"Your skin is so soft, baby, I can't wait to have you around me." He leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He bit down on your shoulder, causing you to whine his name. "I c-can't take it." He ordered you off of him, steering you to the bed. He bent you over the mattress. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest. Draco placed one hand on each side of your ass, squeezing until he left light pink marks on your backside. He gave your ass a few generous spanks before he pulled you up by the hair. You yelped in response and you could practically hear him smile.

"Undress for me, baby," He glanced at your chest through his shirt. "Please."

You crawled on the bed, waiting as Draco quickly pulled off his slacks. You sat on your knees, watching him join you. You eagerly unbuttoned the shirt, revealing your braless body. Draco's hands were almost immediately around the dips of your torso. He rubbed his thumbs gently up and down, leaning in to kiss you. Your hands caressed his jawline, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled you closer and pushed you down, towering over you. His palms smoothed over your chest, resting at your hips while his lips kissed over your breasts.

"Draco, please," You begged.

"What do you need, babygirl?"

"I need you... so fucking bad." You did your best to raise your hips to his, desperate for friction.

"Does my babygirl want her daddy to touch her?" Draco almost never referred to himself as "daddy". Your hands bunched the blankets up roughly, feeling your skin heat up.

"Yes, daddy."

Draco had his shirt off the moment he heard yes. His hands were focused on your waist and he slowly dipped his finger between your soft flesh and the band of your underwear.  
“Why don’t you finish what I started, hmm?” He moved his hands away from you to hook his thumbs around his belt loops. You sat up, heart nearly beating out of your chest. You stared at the buckle of Draco’s belt, honestly finding yourself too dazed to move. Draco quickly got impatient with that.

“Excuse me,” He started, bending down until he was eye level with you. He grabbed your chin and pressed his fingers hard into the side of your face. As if on cue, you opened your mouth. He stared at your lips as he spoke. “I’m not asking you. I’m telling you,” He pulled his hand away from your mouth, standing up. You followed his eyes and he smiled at you before landing a quick slap to your face. You blinked at the stinging pain and left your head turned to the side. Draco stiffened up. “Now… do you understand?”

You nodded. You made quick work of his belt, unbuckling it, mesmerized by the sound of the metal sharply hitting together. You started on the buttons when you heard Draco sigh. You began to work faster when you were surprised to feel his hand on your head. He left it there for a second, weaving his fingertips through your hair. Your own fingers faltered as he moved his hand down your hair, petting you so gently, you practically melted right into his hand. He cleared his throat and snapped you out of your daze, pushing his hips into your hands. 

“For as desperate as you act, you certainly seem to be taking your time sorting out the job I gave you,” He lighted scratched behind your ear, tucking a strand behind it. “Do you really want me to have to punish you more for this?” You swallow thickly.

“No, sir.”

“That’s my girl,” His hand moved back to gliding over your hair. You found the zipper and pulled it down. After what seemed like the longest task of your life, you undid the final clasp. And his slacks fell loosely around his hips. He stepped back and pushed them down. You kept an eye on his stomach as his slacks pooled around his feet. He stepped out of them and approached you. You moved back on the bed, taking notice of how his white-blonde hair fell over his forehead as he climbed onto the bed with you. You backed up to the pillows and he moved up to hover over you.

“Ready for daddy’s touch now?” His fingers ghosted over your waist. You nodded. “What was that, pumpkin?”

“Yes, daddy.”

He slowly slipped off your panties, taking notice of how wet you were. He took his time eyeing you up and down, savoring the look of you practically shaking beneath him, all because he undressed you.

"Daddy..." You whined, inching your hips up to him.

"Calm down, doll." He assured you, pulling them off. He spread your legs, glancing at your pleading expression. He trailed his fingers up your slit, earning a moan from you. You had already soaked his fingers, so he grasped your waist tightly as he pushed two of his fingers into you. He arched his fingers, roughly moving along the roof of your walls. You cried out, trying to get him to give you what you wanted.

"More, daddy. I want you so bad." He loved seeing you unravel underneath him, just because of how he moved his fingers. Your eyes watered at the pleasure and he continued to curl his finger in you, your breath growing uneven.

"Draco." You spoke quietly, holding back groans. He watched you, pulling his fingers from you and pressing his tongue to them instead, cleaning them of your arousal. Your fingers shook. "I need you now."

Draco leaned over you, closer, more intimate. The fabric of his boxer briefs rubbed against your clit, your thought process hazing. "What's that, babygirl?" He pushed his thigh into between your legs rougher now. He noticed how your lips quivered and he shifted his weight, nearly forcing you to grind yourself on his leg. He shivered as you let out a strangled whine, and you felt his dick strain against you.

"I need you, daddy. Not just your fingers, I need you to whisper in my ear, I need you to choke me, I need your cock, daddy. Make me your slut." Draco nearly stopped breathing when you uttered those words in his ear. He was going to ask you to beg, but you seemed to have done the work for him, too eager to be as close to him as possible.

Draco let you push down his boxers, and he took them off, kissing you as passionately as he could as he readied himself. You watched him stroke himself through half-lidded eyes and cried out. He chuckled at your desperation, spreading precum over the head of his cock. He lined himself up and rolled his hips gently, dipping into your wetness.

"Tell me once more what my babygirl wants." He demanded, wrapping his fingers around your throat. You bit your lip and answered him.

"I want your dick, daddy."

He hummed. "My pretty little slut."

His hand tightened around your neck as he pushed into you, watching how good you took him. Your mouth dropped open at the fullness of him, digging your nails into his shoulder blades. Draco felt his heart race, watching your eyes roll in the back of your head as he bottomed out completely. He felt you swallow underneath the strong grip of his hand and he bucked into you roughly for good measure. Your walls fluttered around him and he openly groaned and then inhaled deeply, pulling out until he was barely in you. Then he pushed in again. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and deeper. You scratched lines down his back, reveling in the way he fucked you. He kept up his slow pace, amazed by how you begged for more.

"Fuck, Draco." You whimpered out, a tiny little tear streaming out of your eye. Eager to please, he began to quickly thrust into you, panting hard and nearly drooly as the sight of your breasts jolting from the relentless pounding of his hips. Draco still couldn't believe he had this impact on you. He could snap his fingers and you'd be on your knees, doing everything he said. Your obedience, your neediness, it turned him on more than anything. So to see you in so much pleasure just because of him set him over the edge.

Draco slowed, momentarily moving his hand from your throat to roughly squeeze at your hips. He pulled your hips close and you kicked your leg out, breathing heavily as you neared your high. "I'm so close, baby. Fuck."

"Is my perfect girl gonna scream her daddy's name when she comes? Is she gonna let everyone know who makes her feel this good?"

Your stomach burned at his words and you gazed up at him, brows furrowed and mouth agape. "Yes, sir."

“What an obedient...” He thrust hard between each word, once again grabbing your chin. “...little…” He forced your mouth open, locking eyes with you as he pursed his lips and spit into your mouth. He licked his lips. “...slut.” He let go of your face and tapped your cheek with an open palm. You watched him mouth the words ‘swallow’ before feeling a familiar heat between your thighs. You screwed your eyes shut and became entirely focused on getting the orgasm that was so close to breaking.

As Draco's pace increased, so did your moans. You heard him muttering underneath his breath and he gasped every time he felt you clench around him. Chasing his own orgasm, he could hardly think straight when he moved to press on your hips. He placed his palm flat on your abdomen, moving hard and steady inside of you. Your back arched and you openly groaned Draco’s name, your body stiffening when you came. You were panting heavily, unable to answer when Draco spoke to you.

“Where do you want my cum?” He sighed, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the duvet. “If you don’t answer me, every last drop of it is going right into your little cunt.”

You squirmed, pushing your hips up to meet his. He laughed a little. “Legs wide, princess.” Draco bit his lip hard, keeping up his steady pace until the very last, very rough snap of his hips. You watched as his forearms strained underneath his own weight and your eyes widened, feeling his cock twitch as he spilled thick ribbons of cum inside of you. He gave you one last full thrust of your hips, his cum leaking from your hole. You squealed at the sensation and he grinned, pulling out and rocking back on his heels. He left one hand on your calf and the other went to his hair, pushing it off of his forehead. Draco's desire to make you feel good had been fulfilled and the way you breathed huskily, still working your way down from orgasm. There was a bit of silence before anyone spoke.

"Draco, how am I gonna clean this up?"


	2. Sharing The Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three unlikely students are up to no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something I heard on the internet quite recently and I haven't been able to think of anything else. This is just pure filth, not even a hint of plot. Not gonna lie, this is almost embarrassingly nasty.
> 
> Pairing: Draco x Reader x Harry
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Dub-con (be careful here), Mdom/Fsub/Msub, Oral sex, a little bit of a Msub to Mdom switch, Voyeurism (in a light sense of the word), unprotected sex, pet names, praise
> 
> Word Count: 1820

"Look how bad she wants it, Harry," Draco cooed, petting your hair as you rolled your head to the side. "She's practically begging for it, with her pretty little body exposed like that."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably as you leaned back on Draco's shoulder, your legs spread wide and your panties on display for him. Draco guided your hand between your legs and pushed your fingertips onto your clothed sex. Harry watched you arch your back and whine, eyes rolling back with pleasure. "Come on, sweetheart," Draco kissed your ear gently. "Tell Harry how badly you want him to touch your aching cunt."

Harry stiffened at the way Draco stared at him when he said his name and his knees almost buckled when he heard you moan out his name and begged him to fuck you. Draco smiled at him, eyeing up and down. Much to his pleasure, this was convincing enough to get Harry to strip off his robes and shirt, joining you both on the cozy four-poster bed.

Draco pulled your skirt back as Harry tentatively brushed his fingers up and down the insides of your thighs. "Oh, come now, Harry." Harry looked up upon hearing Draco's words. His hands were delicately unbuttoning your white shirt. As Draco's wrists brushed up over your breasts, your nipples hardened. Harry's heart raced to hear your soft whimpers. "She's desperately hot for you. The Boy Who Lived. Touch her. I bet she's positively dripping."

You made a quite dissatisfied noise when Draco moved his hand away from your breasts to take Harry's. Much how he guided your hand, he guided his, resting it firmly on top of your panties. "Bring your other hand up to her pelvis. Push with the palm."

Harry did as Draco instructed, gasping at your unrestrained moan. He moved his hand Draco had placed comfortably on your pussy in broad circles, suddenly enthralled with the way you lifted your hips into his hand. He bit his lip lightly and Draco chuckled.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Draco chuckled as grazed his fingertips over your nipples, pinching them roughly when you mewled. "The way she practically fucks your hand when you give her even the slightest bit of attention."

Harry nodded. "She really wants this, huh?" He muttered, rubbing his palm over your pelvis.

"You have no idea." Draco squeezed your breasts in each hand, kissing your cheek. "Don't you, pumpkin? You wanna be fucked rough, huh? You want Harry and me to show you what you're good for, right?"

Harry's fingers were inching their way around the lacy edge of your panties, lifting them from your skin and letting them snap back against you. You grabbed fistfuls of the duvet in your hands, entranced by how they touched you.

"Answer him," Harry demanded, lips placed on your inner thigh. Surprised at his words, you began mumbling quickly, determined to get what you wanted.

"Yes, please," You panted, dazed as Harry began to pull off your skirt. "Please fuck me. I need it."

"Oh, you need it?" Draco smirked, completely pulling off your shirt. "How badly do you need it?" He had lightly placed his hand around your throat, nails grazing over your skin.

"So bad," You whimpered, lifting your hips to Harry.

"Aw, Harry, look," Draco drawled, squeezing at your throat. "She wants you to touch her, Harry. Go on. Take off her panties."

Harry slipped them off of your body, throat catching at the sight of your completely naked body, warm and wet.

"Taste her," Draco ordered. "I'll even hold her legs open for you..."

Harry laid on his stomach, hands moving over your hips. Gently, he licked a long, wet stripe over your lips and spread you open. He moaned at the way you tasted, your wetness covering his lips and nearly dripping down his chin. You heard Harry moan lightly, and you strained against Draco, legs tensing at the pleasure. Harry dipped his tongue inside of your hole and your mouth dropped open, toes curling. As soon as you turned your head to the side, you felt the grip around your throat become painfully tight.

"Don't fucking look away," Draco snapped, releasing his grip and moving your face toward Harry's direction. "Look at him. Look at him eating you out. Watch." Draco reached a hand down to pet Harry's hair, twisting his brown locks around his finger. The muscles in Harry's shoulders tightened, his lips sucking at your clit. "Watch him. We'll watch together."

Draco's hand slipped behind you, rubbing over his crotch as he intently watched Harry lap wantonly at your aching sex. Your hands reached up to pinch your nipples as Draco moaned in your ear, his sounds bordering on a low growl. Harry sighed in response, cool air brushing over your body. His tongue worked quickly on your body and as he continuously buried his face in between your thighs, his cock stiffened. He found himself ever-so-gently rolling his hips against the mattress, eager to soothe the ache in his pants. You were panting hard, watching Harry in such a way, and when you moved your hands to Harry's head and began to tug at his dark hair, he growled and sucked at your clit harder.

"Look," Draco groaned, feeling warm as he was still fully clothed. "You're making him growl. He's enjoying this."

Harry's eyes snapped up to yours, nose lightly brushed over your clit. His tongue was buried deep inside of you and you dropped your hand from his head, placing it on top of Draco's that was still positioned to hold your legs apart.

"Tell him how good it feels, angel," Draco urged, palming himself over his clothes. "Be a good girl for Harry and tell him how good it feels when he fucks you with his mouth like this."

You incoherently babbled out praises and thank you's to Harry, his eyes still staring deeply into yours. As you were desperately begging for more, Harry pushed himself up from his position, leaving you exposed and very much needy. He grabbed you by the forearms and pulled you from Draco's lap.

"Aww, I'm sorry, princess... were you about to cum?" Harry teased, rubbing your side. You nodded weakly. "That's much too bad then." Harry wrapped his hand quickly in your hair, the other making quick work of his belt. "Because I," He unzipped the zipper and pushed down his pants. "Am gonna fuck that little throat of yours."

Draco moaned softly at the sight of Harry roughly pushing down your head and slipping his cock inside of your open mouth. Draco had now completely removed his pants, slowly stroking himself. A tiny squeal escaped from your mouth as Harry spoke again.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?' Harry pushed his hands through your hair, hips rolling into your mouth. "Uh, uh, uh, don't pull away. You nod your head with my cock in your mouth." Draco's head fell back, body desperate just by watching the way Harry handled you.

"Why don't you stick that ass up for Draco," Harry hummed. "I'm sure he'd like to pound that wet little pussy of yours."

Doing as you were told, you pushed your ass in the air, almost instantly feeling Draco's soft hands on each cheek. He reveled in the way you looked, your sex glistening with your arousal, mouth full of Harry's cock. He wasted little time in filling you, his tip pressing up against your cervix. You let out a strangled gasp, which Harry used to his advantage, shoving himself impossibly deep into your mouth. You choked around him and he shuddered, pulling out of your mouth and rubbing himself. You fell to the bed, eyes watering.

"That's a good girl," Draco moaned, slipping out and pushing back in as deep as he could. "You took Harry's cock so well. Such a good girl, huh?"

You nodded, gasping as Draco began to fuck you harder.

"Yeah?" Harry smirked, stroking himself lazily as you peered up at him. "You're a good girl, Y/N. Say it," He commanded, focusing his attention on the head. "Say you're a good girl."

"I'm a good girl," You choked out, voice hoarse. Draco pushed your hips down, grunting as you squeezed around him. "I'm a good girl."

"Hmm," Harry moaned. "Say it again. Who's a good girl?"

"I am!" You were becoming desperate, Draco snapping his hips into you faster every second.

"That's right," Harry groaned. "Fuck her like the good girl she is, Draco. Fill her needy pussy full of cum."

Draco nearly lost his mind hearing that, quickly flipping you over and sliding back in. The new position forced Draco to rub against the roof of your walls, caressing your g-spot. You almost shouted at the feeling and Draco grinned hungrily down at you.

"You weren't lying when you said you needed this," He panted, fucking you so hard, you had to grab onto his biceps for ballast. "Your pussy has been practically eating me up. How filthy. I bet you get off hearing Harry tell me how to take you, huh? I bet it brings you right to the edge. Having two men fuck you into submission... that's what perfect girl like you needs - absolute dominance. It's adorable. You're such a perfect little cockslut."

"Oh, Draco, you're gonna make her cum," Harry laughed, looking ready to cum himself. But he was right. You were moaning at every thrust of Draco's hips, your eyes screwed shut. "We'll do it together. I wanna cover her face with my cum."

You gasped at Harry's words and whined as you stared up at him.

"How does that sound, pumpkin?" Draco smiled. "You wanna cum as I fill up your cunt and Harry finishes on your face?" You nodded, opening your mouth as Harry parted your lips with his fingers. "That's our girl."

Harry did his best to count you down while stroking himself, arms straining to ensure you would all come together. When he reached the final number, he faltered in hearing how Draco moaned while emptying himself inside of you. You whimpered at the feeling of Draco's final thrusts, your tongue collecting every bit of Harry's cum and swallowing it with haste. You felt Draco slip out of you, groaning at the sight of your wrecked body, covered in sweat and leaking with cum. Harry rolled back on his heels, spent.

"Say it again, Y/N," Draco murmured, rubbing the inside of your thighs as Harry brushed back your hair. "What are you?"

"I'm a good girl."


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching your eye on the school grounds, Draco cannot keep his mind off of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Spent 5 minutes trying to put my industrial bar back in; it was quite painful. That aside, if anyone is interested in where I take some of my inspiration, you can take a look at r/UndertheMonstersBed on Reddit. While he performs instead of writes, I find many of his character portrayals very alluring. I put him in mind specifically when writing this small piece. So please be mindful of the tags to determine whether or not this one is for you - it's a shorter piece, just something I felt like putting into words. Have a good night.”
> 
> Pairing: Draco x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 942
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, mentions of rape/non-con, language, sado-masochist themes

Draco glanced at his bedside clock.

3:30 A.M.

He was up late thinking about you. He didn't want to say he fancied you, but if anyone knew how frequently he thought about you, they'd certainly think he was infatuated. And that isn't necessarily wrong; Draco spends most his nights with you on his mind. You had him wrapped around your finger and you didn't even know it. Draco hated you for that.

His mind replayed today's earlier events as if they happened seconds before.

You had been sitting in the courtyard with a group of friends, chatting about whatever - Draco didn't particularly remember because he didn't particularly care. He had been leaning up against a stone pillar, almost directly across the courtyard, pretending to read while sneaking glances at your legs from time to time. Your short skirt showed off your skin beautifully and Draco licked his lips as you stood up. However, as soon as you did, a quite large gust of wind came through and blew your skirt up. He watched your distraught face smooth it into place as your friends giggled and how you quickly excused yourself, blushing in embarrassment. But his mind could hardly focus on the fact that you were scurrying away from his watchful eye - he had a perfect mental image of your panties. Cute and girly and pathetically innocent.

The sheer sight of them set Draco off for the rest of the day. He was stumped by you - your smooth skin, your beautiful hair, even your scent. He first noticed it when he took it upon himself to return your cardigan to you. It was slightly floral, almost with hints of coconut and burning wood. He smelled tea tree and sage. It was so refined and elegant - quite unlike the sickeningly sweet scents most girls your age wore. Draco was intoxicated by it and almost didn't return your cardigan at all. He found himself dazed by the way you walked, the way you talked, the way those delicate little earrings Luna had gifted you for your birthday chimed in the wind; he was dazed by all of it. And now, your panties. Draco gently pushed his hand onto the crotch of his thin pajama pants. He didn't have to be quiet in his prefect's bedroom.

It was unfair, the things you did to him. It was at times like these, when he could do nothing but think of you, he liked to imagine you naked. All of you on display. Your arms and legs and stomach and chest. Standing there, waiting just for him. Draco wanted all of you for himself and that was the only thing he wasn't ashamed to admit. He wanted your obedience and praise. He shuddered at the thought of you kneeling before him, mouth open and hands behind your back. He imagined how you would look with his cum painted on your face while you politely begged for more.

Oh. how he yearned to hear you beg. Your soft whimpers from underneath him as he fills you to the brim. Your whining voice when you asked for him to fuck you faster. His breath caught in his throat just thinking about it and he quickly pulled himself from his pants, squeezing hard around the head of his cock and making long slow strokes up and down the shaft. Draco just knew you'd want it rough. Innocent little girls always like to be pounded until they forget their names. He was sure you weren't any different. He'd fuck you so deep, you'd see stars.

He could picture it now. "I'm your whore, Draco," You'd say. "Please give me your cum."

Draco moaned lightly, stroking faster. In reality, he could take you anytime he wanted. In broad daylight, in a secluded section of the library; in the Slytherin common room during dinner; or even in the bathrooms. He could snatch you up whenever he wanted and plow into you while tears were streaming down your face, pleading him to stop. The image of you resisting him was laughable and filthy, but nothing worked Draco up more than thinking about how tight you would clench around him while you tried to fight back. The weakness in your voice when you begged him not to cum in you would only make him fuck you harder. Draco was determined to make you like it.

You could become his toy and no one would know. He bucked up into his hand, just imagining you walking the halls of Hogwarts, body bruised, legs shaking. Draco yearned to make you his. To make you cum around his cock and scream his name. He wanted the very thought of him to make you wet enough to soak your pretty little panties. He wanted you to feel the same way he did about you.

By now, Draco was nearing the height of his climax. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead and he bit his lip hard. This is what you did to him. You and your perfection. His hand glided up toward the tip, fingers focusing on the underside of the head. He tightened his grip and gave himself a few quick tugs before he came, spilling all over his chest. Still moving his hand slowly, he milked himself for every drop he had, his breath shaky. When he finally stopped, he looked down at himself, a mess all because of a girl. Even after he had finished, you were still on his mind.

He had to make you his.


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for a while, just taking care of myself and such. I've had a ton of personal life things to sort out, but I found the time to scribble something down. It's not really my favorite, but someone asked for it and I figured it couldn't hurt. This was written quickly and is a little sequel to Attraction. Enjoy and thank you for the support :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Draco confronts his obsession
> 
> Warnings: Non-con to Con, name calling, oral sex, Mdom, stalking?
> 
> Word Count: 1,479

11:30 PM.

  
It had been several days since the skirt incident. And several days that Draco had spent with you plaguing his mind. He had grown past the embarrassment of admitting his infatuation with you - it was beginning to become an obsession and in the days leading up to tonight, he spent time studying your patterns. Where you were and when you were there. And, unfortunately, all this studying was frustrating Draco. So he placed himself right where you would be this particular hour; making your weekly walk back from the library.

  
He picked up the characteristic sound of your heels clicking before he could even see you. Tonight, just like every night you spent studying at the library, you were alone. Draco stood concealed in the doorway of an unused classroom. He smiled to himself, almost giddy with the thought of you being completely unaware of his location. He secretly praised you for picking such an uncommon route back to your house dormitories. Although he knew you walked this way to avoid other students, he liked to believe that you did this for him. So he could catch you.

  
You were getting closer. He could hear the shifting of your robes, your fingernails drumming loudly on the hardcover of your books. You were walking quite fast, Draco noticed. He imagined you were nervous about being caught roaming the halls late at night. He smiled to himself again, hearing your soft yet quick breaths. You were right there.

  
You yelped as he grabbed your wrist, dropping your books as you reached for your wand. You heard a quiet shushing coming from behind you as you were dragged back.

  
"You're much too loud. You'll get us caught if you don't keep your stupid mouth shut." The infliction in his tone was snake-like and every word he spoke was sharp. You stared out at your discarded books in the hallway and swallowed thickly. You went to speak, but you were silenced, Draco's hand clamping tightly over your mouth. His hand was clammy and you could almost feel him shudder as he spoke.

  
"I've been watching you."

  
Your eyes widened and you felt pins and needles prick at your skin. You instinctively tried to move away, but Draco twisted your wrist, having not let go since grabbing you. You stopped moving.

  
"I've been watching you every day for weeks. I've been watching you and studying you and I know everything about you now." Draco's face was centimeters from yours, his nose buried in your hair. You could feel his breath on your skin as he inhaled. He let out a faint sigh, pulling you closer to him. Your muscles twitched when he ground his hips against your backside. This time, instead of a sigh, he moaned.

  
"I love the way your hair smells. It's intoxicating. You wouldn't imagine how ethereal you look when you walk; your hair bounces with you. You look like a goddess, honestly. I've always wanted to touch your beautiful hair..." Draco sighed again, still rocking his hips on you. "Turn around. I want to see you."  
  
You looked over your shoulder and caught his eyes; his pupils were blown wide. His chest was practically heaving, unable to catch up with his frantic breaths. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around completely, keeping his hand there in case you tried to make another escape.

  
"Look at you. Absolutely breathtaking."

  
You watched his mouth as he spoke to you, lamenting over your form. His lips quivered when he talked and you stood stock still, shocked over what was happening. But as he continued his quiet monologue, you felt a growing pressure on your shoulder. You didn't realize what was happening until you felt Draco's fingernails digging into your skin.

  
"Were you even listening to a thing I said?" He stared you dead in the eyes. You looked down and shook your head - if he wasn't paying attention, he hardly would've caught it.

  
"Stupid girl. I said I'm going to fuck you now. And there isn't a thing you can do about it." Before you could protest, he had a fistful of your hair in one hand, pulling you to your knees. In the other, he made quick work of his belt and zipper, pushing his slacks past his hips. His hand joined the other wrapped in your hair and brought your face dangerously close to his crotch.

  
"Open your mouth, like a good girl."

  
You shook your head.

I didn't ask."

  
You jerked your head away, keeping your mouth shut tight, even while Draco's thumb worked past your lips. You were struggling much more than he anticipated and when he finally got you to open up with a sharp smack to your cheek, you began to cry.

  
"Aww, go on and cry for me." He cooed, working his cock into your mouth as soon as you opened up. "It's cute to see you so worked up over something so simple as sucking me off." Draco's grip on your hair tightened and he angled your head so you were nearly under him.

  
"You know, I'm letting you have it easy by just fucking your mouth. In fact, you're hardly working at this at all. If I was really mean, I would've just pushed myself all the way in and let you sit there, choking on my cock buried in your throat. Would you like that?" He pulled back, rolling the head of his shaft lazily between your lips. You sniffled and shook your head, your hands gripping the fabric of your skirt.

  
"You're lying. I know you want every last inch of me in your throat. Because that's what dumb sluts like you like." He looked at you, almost longingly. "Are you a dumb slut, Y/N?"

  
You gasped as he pulled entirely out of your mouth. He prompted you to answer again, squatting down till his lips were hovering over yours. His hands left your hair. "Say it," He commanded. Your palms laid flat against your thighs, slick with sweat. You could feel his fingertips glide over your panties, rubbing you soft and slow. It made you ache. You could still taste Draco on your mouth. It was now when you began to shake like your body was betraying you. The longer Draco kept his fingers prodding at your wetness, the more clouded your thoughts became. So when he asked for a third and final time, you answered.

  
"Are you a dumb slut, Y/N?" His fingers lined the edge of your panties and you broke, nodding your head.

  
"I thought so." Draco pulled his hands away from you, standing straight and roughly shoving himself back inside your mouth. This time, he pushed all the way in, your nose nearly touching his stomach.

  
"When I was watching you, I could tell you needed this. You needed me. You needed me balls deep in your pretty mouth, telling you how much of a whorish little thing you are." Draco watched as you gagged around him at every thrust of his hips, the tears in your eyes running down your cheeks and mixing with the spit on your chin. You could just barely see the muscles of his stomach strain from underneath his button-up, a strangled gasp coming from his throat every time he felt himself hit the back of your mouth. "I can only imagine how soaking wet you are. You don't have to hide it, sweet girl. I can see how bad you want it. I bet you're dying to have my fingers inside of you, huh? You wish I was fucking that tight cunt of yours, don't you?" Draco stalled for a second, twitching inside of your mouth. He held his breath, feeling you tongue the underside of his cock. He exhaled again, letting you lap up at him, like a hungry animal. Your eyes were still watery, but desperate, and as you sucked at him, he felt himself straining in your mouth.

  
He almost squeaked when you took him deep into your mouth all on your own. He rested his hands on your cheeks, throwing his head back. This is what he wanted. The only thing he ever wanted; for you at his feet, swallowing around his cock. Draco rolled his eyes back in his head, feeling precum leak from his shaft. He was so close to coming and the tight, wet warmth of your throat was beckoning him closer.

  
Grabbing the back of your head, Draco ceased his movement, spilling over into your mouth. He shuddered, goosebumps covering his skin when he pulled out of your mouth, still leaking ribbons of cum onto your lips and chin. He practically collapsed watching you greedily wipe everything from your face and swallow as much as you could. You were sucking your fingers clean and Draco smiled.

  
You were his.


End file.
